1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for preventing the marking of playing cards in card games and, more particularly, to shields for card tables or blackjack tables for preventing marking of playing cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are devices available for preventing card counting, applicants are not aware of any device for preventing card marking.
In card games such as blackjack, xe2x80x9cmarking cardsxe2x80x9d Is a phrase used to describe any act performed upon a playing card by a dealer, player or other individual, which enables the actor to recognize that card when visible. The act of xe2x80x9cmarking cardsxe2x80x9d constitutes cheating and gives the player/individual a substantial advantage in card games and especially in blackjack type games.
The prevention of xe2x80x9cmarking cardsxe2x80x9d maintains the integrity of blackjack type games and will enable the games to be played for a longer duration using the same decks of cards if the dealer or a casino so desires.
Accordingly, it is primary object of the present invention to provide a shield for a blackjack or other card table to prevent the marking of playing cards.
The apparatus of the invention comprises a transparent shield, which can be either portable or permanently affixed to a blackjack table. The device is transparent to permit the playing cards to be viewed collectively by the players, dealer and overhead security cameras, has a closed front face for denying access to players to the playing cards and an open rear face for permitting access to a dealer to the playing cards.
Use of the apparatus hereof will prevent the players from xe2x80x9cmarkingxe2x80x9d the cards and will not substantially alter the rules of the game.
The apparatus will also eliminate the practice of xe2x80x9ccrimpingxe2x80x9d; that is, bending or making an indention on the top or side edge of the card.
With the apparatus hereof, xe2x80x9cDirty moneyxe2x80x9d, that is, losing bets picked up by the dealer, can be picked up immediately after a losing hand while the losing hand is still under the transparent shield, thereby preventing the practice of xe2x80x9cpinchingxe2x80x9d; that is, illegally taking cheques from a bet after cards have been dealt.
The apparatus will also protect against xe2x80x9cDaubxe2x80x9d; that is, applying rouge, lipstick or any type of coloring to allow a person to identify a card.
Wagers by players may be placed on the top of the apparatus in a designated area. Any cheques outside of this designated area would be considered to be a xe2x80x9cno betxe2x80x9d.
By use of this apparatus, players will be unable to handle the cards after the cards are dealt. Once the cards are dealt by the dealer, a player may elect to xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d; that is, the process of asking to be dealt additional cards by simply tapping the shield.
Any payoffs by the dealer will be placed on the apparatus for easy access by the player.